


Love in Darkness

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: It has been a few months since the incident at the Altar. Ignis has been adjusting to his new dark world including his relationship with Gladio. They haven't been intimate in months, but Ignis intends to change that tonight.





	Love in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make my first fanfiction something to challenge my writing, but also explore the idea of a blind Ignis re-learning how to be intimate with Gladio. I'm always open to constructive criticism (since as of this moment I haven't written anything since college...over three years ago almost). So I am indeed rusty in my writings, but I hope you at least enjoy this!

It had been a couple of months since Ignis and Gladio shared an intimate night together. Ignis was never in the mood as he was too preoccupied trying to learn how to live in this world without his vision. Everything was different to him including his relationship with Gladio. Of course, Gladio was still the perfect partner and knew when to help Ignis and when to back off, but Ignis just didn’t feel like himself. It was nothing Gladio did and he knew that his lover would always be at his side, but it had taken him until now to finally feel comfortable enough with himself to want to have a night of passion.

He felt a cool breeze from an open window to the room he and Gladio shared. Heavy footsteps made their way closer to him, but based on the pace of them he knew it was Gladio. He turned his head in the general direction of the noise and began to feel the air until his lover's fingers interlocked his own. They felt warm and were a welcoming sensation.

"Gladiolus..." Ignis muttered as he pulled himself closer to Gladio. Lips pressed themselves against his forehead, over the scar on his left eye, and down to the one on his bottom lip. He smiled and ran his fingers along the sides of Gladio's face and through his hair. As his fingers brushed across Gladio’s rough facial hair and into wet, recently washed, locks of hair he imagined what Gladio looked like. Visions of them together raced through his mind, from relaxing at camp to making love under the stars. Ignis let his hands wander over Gladio's damp, shirtless body, down to the towel that was wrapped around his waist. He smiled playfully before feeling for the bed that was a few feet behind them. Once he pulled Gladio closer to it he swiftly shifted positions and pushed the larger man down onto it.

“I know you recently showered, darling, but I’d like to…enjoy you tonight,” Ignis purred while gripping Gladio’s shoulders.

"Iggy are you sure about this?" Gladio gently asked as Ignis felt his large hand rest on the left side of his face.

Ignis smiled and put his own hand over Gladio's, "Of course I am sure, but I do hope you are alright with me taking the lead tonight."

Calloused hands gently gripped Ignis’ smooth ones and lead them to lips that moved into, what he imagined, a smile. "Babe I'm fine with whatever you want to do. I'll do whatever you want," Gladio responded.

"Mmmm...good," Ignis whispered as he felt around, his fingers brushing a little lower than he wanted, to release the towel that was covering Gladio’s hardening cock. He pressed his face close to Gladio's and let his lips guide him across the prickly hair of Gladio's beard, down his neck, across his collar bone, and down to the nipple he was searching for. Ignis let his tongue work around Gladio's nipple while his fingers gently caressed the other, listening and feeling for Gladio's reaction. As he continued to give attention to Gladio’s nipples he felt himself being lifted up slightly from Gladio’s increased breathing. He felt the air flow through his hair and heard panting. Fingers brushed against the back of his neck and remained there as he moved his mouth over to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

"Mmm...babe," Gladio moaned.

He continued his journey down Gladio's body, re-learning every inch as he trailed kisses down the tensing abs of the man beneath him, until he got to what he was yearning for. Ignis' breathing increased as he sat back and began to remove his own clothes, which thankfully for him were just the sweatpants and t-shirt he had planned on sleeping in.

"You're gorgeous," Gladio said as Ignis felt the bed sink slightly on each side of him. He lowered his hands and felt Gladio’s legs on each side. Hard calf muscles twitched under his fingertips as he gently ran them up and down each leg.

Ignis' cock hardened fairly quickly as he enjoyed the feeling and scent of Gladio paired with the groans his lover quietly released. He let his slender fingers feel for Gladio's throbbing cock and slid his thumb up the shaft and to the tip. Pre-cum met Ignis' thumb as he shifted it around and began to stroke his lover while doing the same for himself.

"Nnnffu..uuuck," Gladio moaned as Ignis shifted position, carefully, to allow himself to wrap his tongue around Gladio. He slid Gladio as far into his mouth as he could while switching between kissing up the shaft and attempting to suck him dry.

“Babe, you’re so…fuck…ing good at this.”

He felt Gladio’s hand press against the back of his head and grip his hair. It didn’t hurt, but it was enough to further arouse Ignis as he inhaled through his nose and sucked a little harder. As much as he enjoyed the taste of Gladio he didn’t want to finish him with his mouth. Ignis lifted his head, sliding his tongue up the shaft to rest on the tip for just a moment, and looked in the general direction of where Gladio was laying.

"Love, I will need your help. If you wouldn't mind handing me the lu--" A bottle was swiftly placed in Ignis' outstretched hand, already opened.

"Already on it babe," Gladio said before giving Ignis a quick, yet passionate, kiss. The bed shook and Ignis heard a quiet _thump_ as the warmth from Gladio’s body seemed further away now. With his empty hand he felt in front of him and kept lowering it until he realized Gladio was once again laying down.

"Thank you, love," Ignis said before squeezing the lube onto his hand. He shut the bottle and tossed it to where he thought was the bed, but it missed and landed on the floor. He frowned, but shifted his attention back to the task at hand. Lube covered Ignis' hand as he stroked himself. He made sure he had enough on both his cock and his hand before sliding his index finger into Gladio. Gladio tensed around Ignis' finger as he pressed further in and against his prostate, but he began to relax again as Ignis continued to work him. Soon another finger slid in and he let out a moan as Ignis timed his prepping with the stroking of Gladio's cock.

“Ugh…you’re doing great, Iggy. You can go a little faster if you want.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Gladiolus.”

“Fuck I love when you say my name like that. Keep going…mmmm…please.”

Ignis licked his lips and slid a third finger into Gladio. He heard a swift inhale as he slid in up to his knuckles. Again, he pressed against Gladio’s prostate and was met with a groan. His cock twitched at the sound and he continued to prep Gladio. Fingers gripped his thighs and he felt Gladio’s thumb moving in circles. Quiet whimpers spewed out of Gladio’s mouth each time Ignis hit the sweet spot. Once he felt that his lover was ready he slid his fingers out, grabbed his aching cock, and started to feel for the entrance with his tip.

"A little lower, yeah babe that's it," Gladio whispered, his thumb still circling around Ignis’ thigh.

Ignis smirked as he slowly slid himself into Gladio. He tried to keep his breathing paced but let out groans with each exhale. It seemed like ages since they had last been intimate and he missed it dearly. Although he enjoyed switching between giving and receiving, and often he would prefer Gladio's cock inside of himself, tonight he needed to learn Gladio's body with his other senses before he felt comfortable letting go of the control he currently needed.

“Mmmm…yeah babe, keep going in. Fuck…yes.”

He gripped Gladio's hips as he slowly thrust in and out. "Gladiolus..." Ignis moaned as he began to quicken his pace. He shifted his right hand to begin searching for Gladio's cock, but instead was met with fingers.

"Don't worry about my cock, babe, I'll take care of that. You focus on...mmmmm...your own," his lover said as his hand was placed back on Gladio's hip.

Ignis wanted to respond but he was too out of breath from is gradually increasing pace. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last especially since it had been a while since his last orgasm. He thought he could feel Gladio timing his strokes with Ignis' thrusts as they continued to make love.

“Am I doing alr—“

“Babe you’re perfect. Fucking perfect. You’re gorgeous. You can go harder if you want.”

As time passed Ignis focused on everything he could about Gladio while thrusting harder. His scent. His moans. His muscles. How Gladio felt around his cock. How he imagined Gladio would feel inside of himself, which that thought alone brought Ignis to the brink of his orgasm. He felt his body begin to tense up as he started to imagine what Gladio looked like beneath him.

"Gl...Gladioooo," Ignis moaned as he spilled into his lover.

"Keep going just a little bit, babe, I'm almost there," Gladio groaned. Ignis nodded and continued, his breathing heavy from his recent sweet release. Ignis placed one hand on Gladio’s chest as he leaned forward. It moved quickly and heavily as loud breaths escaped Gladio’s mouth. Ignis gathered himself and wrapped his fingers around the muscular hips beneath him. He moved his right hand towards Gladio’s cock and placed it gently on his lover’s hand, which was moving up and down very rapidly. Gladio shook slightly, the first sign of the behemoth’s orgasm Ignis was aware of besides the loud "FUCK, IGGY.” Warm, thick liquid slid down Ignis’ hand before it was moved as Gladio released his grip on himself. Slowly he separated himself from Gladio and felt around the bed to lay beside him. The bed moved slightly as Gladio stood up and, loudly, walked over to what Ignis assumed was the bathroom to grab a towel to clean everything up.

"I love you, babe," Gladio whispered into Ignis' ear upon his return.

"And I love you," Ignis replied. He reached his hand out and touched Gladio's chest, "A lot. I love you a lot. Thank you."

“Any time, babe, you know I’m always here for you.”

Ignis didn’t realize how badly he needed tonight until he was lying in Gladio’s arms. Warm breaths tickled the back of his neck as his lover slept behind him. He felt peace with himself as he grabbed Gladio’s hand and nestled his head into the pillow. Gladio shifted behind him, the warm breaths moving from the back of his neck to his shoulder, and he felt the man’s facial hair brush against his skin.

“You did good, Iggy,” Gladio whispered.

“Thank you. I appreciate your assistance.”

He felt Gladio kiss his shoulder, “I’ll help you with anything you need.”

Ignis turned over and put his face close to Gladio, feeling around with his lips and nose, until he met Gladio’s lips with his own. He held the kiss for a few seconds before lowering his head to rest against Gladio’s chest. Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis as they both drifted off into sleep, embracing one another.

 


End file.
